ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 393 (10th November 1988)
Plot Guizin and Mehmet search for a new cab driver. A badly beaten Den is placed into a solitary cell. Mo continues to put her mark on The Vic. Pauline talks to Arthur about a letter Kenny has sent her from New Zealand. Sohail wants to go to the cinema with Diane. Ricky tells Sohail that Diane is not into him, so he tells him that he will tell Ashraf about him and Shireen if he does not get Diane to go to the cinema with him. A man called Alan Richards visits the café in search of a job with Ozcabs. Mehmet wants to hire him immediately but Guizin has her suspicions about him. Dot writes 24 question for Ozcabs to ask their future cab drivers before hiring them. Simon speaks up to Mo over her ideas for the pub, but she is not interested in listening to what he has to say. Dot hands the question sheet over to Guizin and Mehmet. Mo raises the price of the pub food and is unimpressed when Diane expresses her fondness of Pat. Ian purchases a food processor. Arthur is impressed with it until he learns how Ian bought it - by selling the cookery book Lou gave him before she died. Pauline is horrified upon learning that Ian sold the cookery book and confronts him about it, before deciding to hold a family conference in the evening to sort the family out once again. Guizin questions Alan over his history as a cab driver. Alan walks off mid-interview and Guizin feels her suspicions over him have been confirmed. Kathy sticks up for Ian and his purchase. He makes her tea at the café and the pair skip the family conference. Diane agrees to consider going to the cinema with Sohail. Mehmet learns that Alan is actually an undercover police officer. Mo tries firing Simon when he tells her that she has gone too far; he tells her she has no authority over him. Arthur and Pete find Ian and Kathy in the café. Kathy gets worked up over the aggro of Ian selling the cookery book and dishes out some home truths, before saying she thinks she wants to leave Walford for good. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mo - Edna Dore *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Colin - Michael Cashman *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti Guest cast *Richards - Michael Irving *Officer Stone - Jeremy Young *Queenie - John Labanowski *Vic - Michael Brogan *Gillie - Clare James Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block, Queenie's cell and Den's solitary cell Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You reckon he needs the love of a good woman? Actually, I was thinking more of me.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,300,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes